Fire Emblem: Awakening Einion's Journey Redo
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: No Love Triangle... This is the redo of my other fanfic of Fire Emblem Awakening. The Daein prince name Einion has lost his identity and memory. Now, Einion must fight alongside the Shepherds in order to reforge his destiny as he is willing fight against Plegia, Valm, and others. Bad with summary, but two avatars this time. FeMUxChrom MMUxCordelia.
1. Prologue

**Revised, I decide to remake it. I felt the first one was kinda not as great as I wanted it to be.**

**Prologue**

A battle rages on, in a burning town in a continent of Tellius. The town of Tosdhar is defended by a strong-willed and very powerful prince name Einion who is in his full black glistening ebon armor which are black as the night, his mask made out of silk cover his mouth, and red cape which with a symbol of a wyvern. He is commanding 500 soldiers who are also in black armor against 20,000 barbarians from an unknown continent. Einion has short silver hair, a brand mark of the black dragon laguz on his forehead, eyes red as blood, and is athletic build.

"Get the women and children of out this town and go to Nevassa to raise the alarm of an attack. I don't think we could hold this town any longer." Einion ordered at least twenty-five soldiers while the others are fighting the barbarians. Einion witness that him and his men have destroyed 75% of the invaders but they're still outnumbered by a lot. Einion walked around and met with the soldiers who are at their phalanx position against the invaders charging at them. The phalanx is starting to crumble as the soldiers are slowly dying by the hands of the enemy. Einion growled before his men have died, took his sword and his sword is surrounded with blue flames and strike the ground. Blue powerful energy wave has been released and killed off hundreds of barbarians. Einion could use the technique again but is exhausted, a soldier ran behind him, "Brother!" Einion looked at the man in a same armor with his sword unsheathe who continued, "We are being overrun! We cannot hold this village much longer! All the women and children are safely evacuated!"

Einion nodded and order his younger brother, "Good job Nico! I want you to escape." Einion said as his fell down to his knees and Nico ran to help Einion. "Einion! I'll-" Einion grabbed Nico's shoulder and said, "Don't. Order a retreat. Go to father and mother and tell them that I fell in battle. You have to escape. I promised mother that you will be back safe."

"Don't be a fool Einion! We are to survive this together!" Nico argued.

"You will survive this! I'll try to hold them off as long as I can while you order a retreat. Tell father to sent messengers to the whole continent of this invasion. You, father, mother, and my other siblings live long. Do what I say!" Einion got up with a shortage of energy after Nico reply quietly and angrily, "Yes Sir."

The two brothers ran towards the remaining hundred soldiers who are in their shield wall formation against the enemy. Einion looks at Nico, "Order a retreat now. I'll cover you." Nico nodded and ordered loudly as Einion leaped high to the front line of his men, "Fall back! Fall back to Nevassa!" One of the soldiers blows a horn to signal the retreat. The soldiers start running and Nico waited until all the soldiers are not left behind except for Einion who is killing and slashing through the enemy.

Einion starts to pant and gasp for air through the heat of the fire and the smoke. Einion finished killing the battalion of barbarians and then ran towards where Nico and the hundred soldier ran. He ran towards outside of Tosdhar and see that the retreat hasn't been caught off with Nico leading on his large wyvern name Tyrant. Tyrant is one of the largest wyverns in the land of Tellius as well as his brother and father.

Einion sighs in relief and turned back to see more barbarians have caught up with him. Einion is now ready to fight to the death. He charge at the barbarians, killing them with unspeakable rage and anger, his sword is getting heavier as his energy starts to be wasted, his muscles starts to cramp up, and his lungs felt like it's about to collapse. Einion feels like his body was going to give up, but the blood of the black dragon laguz won't allow him. Einion could think of transforming into a black dragon, but it might destroy the whole village with one blast, but he doesn't think that he has a choice of that matter.

Einion's wings begin to appear and his body start to take form of a Black Dragon. Einion's form was as tall as a tower and his roar was louder than the drums. Fear has been built into the hearts of the enemy as Einion has breathed his black breath throughout the village to kill the enemies in his path even if it destroyed some houses around. The barbarians fought back by charging, but Einion slash his claws to cut them down.

One of the barbarians wraps a rope around Einion's mouth. They start to pull but Einion threw them up effortlessly, but a thunder magic from all sides has struck on Einion.

Einion roared in pain as Einion's energy started to fail and transformed back to his humanoid form. He stands with his armor now getting heavy and his sword, Galahad in his hands.

Einion's wyvern name Urgost roared and fly to aid his master. Urgost is a very large wyvern and the brother of Tyrant.

Einion looks up to his loyal friend and shouted, "No Urgost! Get out of here!" Urgost roared as he was almost shot by an arrow.

"Urgost! Please, do it for my sake and get out of here!" Einion shouted and Urgost obeyed by flying away.

Einion fell to the ground on his knees with his sword stabbed into the ground. Einion starts to stand up and knows that he is going to die, spoke his last words, "Grandpa... Great-Grandfather... Even that I don't know you, I will see you in the afterlife. Nico, Sebastian, Zachariah, and my dear sister Alice... Cherish life. Mother... Father... I've died for you... Live long."

A fighter tries to kill Einion with the ax but Einion raise his hand and shot a fireball on him then a warrior came in with a hammer and knocked Einion out cold. Einion is down and felt a very bad concussion in his head before he close his eyes.

* * *

Main pairings: FeMUxChrom, MMUxCordelia, Lon'quxLissa, EinionxLucina, and others. Review what you think and if you want to suggest a pairing then go ahead. PM I or review what you like.

Yep, I'm going to do two avatars this time. The female avatar will be name Robin while the male will be Randy. I'm thinking that Randy should get to meet the Shepherds sooner than Robin and have his memory.

No, I am not copying 'Defying Fate" by CloudyLightning idea. I like the idea of to avatars and I'm starting to become Male Avatar and Cordelia fan.

**Randy**

**Build: 03**

**Face: 05(Scar Face)**

**Hair: 01**

**Hair Color: 01**

**Asset: Strength**

**Flaw: Luck**

**Robin**

**Build: 03**

**Face: 01**

**Hair: 05(Long hair)**

**Hair Color: 01**

**Asset: Magic**

**Flaw: Luck**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Escape from Plegia**

**6 years later**

'Did I lose them? I can't live here anymore.' 6-year-old Randy with a scar on his left eye thought as he hid behind the bushes in the area where the cult led by his wicked father, Validar begin searching. Randy is more of a swordsman than a mage, but he is a great tactician, wearing a ripped Plegian cloak that symbolize the Fell Dragon Grima.

Randy begins to move from bush to bush as Plegian soldiers and the Grimleals are continuing their search. Randy may be an average potential to be a vessel to Grima but when his 5-year-old sister name Robin was born, his father starts to pay more attention to her due to the power she was born with. Robin was taken away from Valibar by Randy's mother when she fears for Robin's life after she was born. Randy was close to being taken by his mother, but time was against her when she was being pursued by the Grimleals.

"Any sign of the boy?" Randy drop low to the ground as a Grimleal mage asks two Plegian soldiers.

"Not a sign. He must have run somewhere else." Randy stay calm as he listens to the conversation.

"He can't run off too far. My master needs his power if we are to destroy every Ylisseans. I doubt the Ylisseans would welcome him if he crosses the borders." Randy watch the Grimleal mage turn away from the two Plegian soldiers that continue their search. Randy push himself up and start to run light feet across the forest.

30 minutes of running, he reaches to the end of the forest where he is close to the borders of the Halidon of Ylisse by the Border Pass. Luckily that no Plegian troops or any Grimleals are there. Randy walk through the rough rocky area of the border with his legs tired.

* * *

**Plegia Prison Castle**

Einion is in chains in the dungeon of a castle in Plegia. His mind has been damaged as his memory of his family, identity, and heritage have been lost, but he remembers his skill of fighting.

Einion has been mistreated by Plegians all the years he has been captured. His armor has rusted a little bit and his cape has been ripped. His sword has been taken from him but not far due to the barrier of the sword could prevent anyone to take his sword or hold it long enough.

A rock was thrown at Einion's helmet by one of the prison guards. Einion turned and growled at the laughing guards who start to hurl insults at him, "Where's your might? Your family ain't going to save you."

'My family? I don't remember my family. What are they like?' Einion thought as the other guard grab a stick and poke him through the cell. Einion had enough as he is being assaulted by the guards so he starts to growl in anger.

Einion's strength and powers are starting to awaken which cause the two guards to watch in wide eyes. Einion roared loudly and punch both of his arms forward to break off the chains that were holding him for years. Einion's eyes were filled with intensity and one of the Plegian guards shouted, "We need reinforcements!"

Einion held his hand up and begin to chant in an ancient language, "**Mighty fire. Heed my command! Destroy my enemies with your power! Rexflame!**"

Einion shot bowels of volcano and amassment of igneous magma to melt the door and at the two guards before combusting violently. The two soldiers scream as their flesh are getting fried by Einion's magic.

After the spell, Einion walks out of his cell and see more Plegian troops starts to pour in from both sides of the hallway to surround him. "Stop him!"

Einion ran one side and quickly grab a silver lance from one of the Plegian soldiers then punch the soldier in the face. The Plegian soldier flew back against the others and the force of Einion's punch has broken the front part of his head.

"We warned you! Attack!" A prison captain shouted and all troops from both sides start to attack him. A soldier went to lunge his lance at Einion who side stepped to dodge.

Einion grabbed the lance that was aiming at him then pulled back to force the lance out of the soldier's hands. Einion sweep the soldier's leg with the lance he just took then stab the other lance into the soldier's heart.

The Plegian troops are starting to get frightened as Einion looks up and drop both lances down and held his hands laterally and fire blades of wind at both sides of the hallway which killed the rest that were against him.

"My sword is somewhere here. I will find it." Einion starts running through the halls, killing every guard in his path with his hands and magic.

"The prisoner has escaped! We need- ahh!" Einion has bash a soldier's head to the wall, creating blood stains on the wall and watch a warrior ran at him with his ax. Einion intercepted the ax and grab the warrior by the throat.

Einion begins to strangle the warrior and threw him at a door which cause to open. Einion sees his sword, Galahad, his personal sword whom only Einion could take hold on the table.

Einion walk through the door to see that he has exited the dungeon with the horn was sounded to alarm soldiers and troops to attack Einion. The prison captain that escape from Einion is on his horse and order all remaining 1000 soldiers to attack.

Einion swings his sword across the kill 5 enemies in one strike then grab a soldier and lift him up from the ground while swinging his sword at enemies coming at him.

Archers begin to shoot their arrows at Einion. Einion cover himself with the soldier he was holding. The soldier died and Einion threw him at one of the archers.

A warrior slashes his ax down but hit the ground instead when Einion side step and stab through the warrior's abdominal. He lifted the warrior off with Galahad then spun around to throw the warrior at a myrmidon that went to attack him from behind.

A barbarian and a thief ran at him from behind. Einion quickly turned and grab the ax and behead the thief. He pulled the ax out of the barbarian's hand and swing the ax at him.

Einion threw the ax at an archer that was about to fire his arrow. The Plegian captain rode his horse at Einion and swing his sword at him. Einion rolled away from the swing and killed 5 more soldiers.

The Plegian captain rode at him again and slash his sword but Einion was ready for it as Einion cut off the captain's arm. The Plegian captain scream in pain as his horse passed Einion. Einion shot a fireball at the captain who fell off his horse.

Einion look around to see Plegian troops are not backing down and continue to attack him. Einion begin to chant with his left hand up, "Ekarif Magae Teiodasto Ieraka"

A ball of light appeared over Einion's hand and blinded enemies, "Argh! My eyes!"

Einion watch as every Plegian troops were either on their knees or standing while rubbing their eyes. Einion went back to the dungeon and freed every prisoners.

The prisoners were either Ylisseans or Ferox that have defend themselves against Plegia. Einion offered every one of the 200 prisoners to fight under him or go back to their homeland. They all happily join him and escape the prison Castle after looting armor and weapon. They also kill the remaining Plegian troops and decided to form a mercenary hideout in the forest of Ylisse.

* * *

**Ylisstol, Day later**

"I see you're awake now." Randy awoke as he see a little girl and a boy who looks the same age as him.

"Hey there." A little girl said with a grin.

Randy groan as he look around to see that he's in an unfamiliar room. It was a nice decorated room where royals would live. Randy sit up from the bed and ask, "Where am I?"

"You are in the royal palace of Ylisstol," the boy said.

"What's your name?" the girl with two blonde curls ask out of curiosity.

"My name is Randy. Mind would I get your names?" Randy ask.

"I'm Chrom and this is my sister name-" Chrom introduce himself and was going to introduce his sister but she jump in with excitement, "I'm Lissa! Nice to meet you Randy."

Chrom was going to scold his sister but a voice call out to them, "Lissa. Chrom. Stop bothering our guest."

Chrom and Lissa walk out the door. Randy wanted to go with them but he felt his legs and back was too sore from the run from Plegia's forces.

* * *

**Einion's Dream**

"With sword and magic, I govern your sons in eternal darkness. I set your castle and villages ablaze... And warm my palms. You say I was savage and now I was a corrupted bloodthirsty prince. Man of words, they give names to those that will fill history's pages with the oblivion of man."

"Behold the wyvern prince, and those who earn that title have the name death and hell follow with him."

"I fear no judgment."

"Open your books... Learn it men... And write in blood.. I am Nico, I am the reincarnate of Ashnard, the Scourge of the Gods. By what name would they know you?"

The dream begins to change from slight darkness to a vision of two men. Both are in armor made out of mithril and their hair shown. One has dark greenish hair while the other has blue hair. The man with blue hair is being interrogated and chained to a piece of wood and their foreheads bear a mark similar to what Einion has.

"Pelleas, I can't believe my eyes. How can you, my brother, betray Daein for those Crimeans?" Does Daein mean nothing? If father was in front of you, you would be killed." The man with green hair said. Einion couldn't figure why the man that is interrogating the other man is so familiar to him. Why is he in every way too similar to him excluding the hair color? Could Einion be seeing the past?

"Daein means everything to me, but finding love is more to me than a country. The mix of the two bloodlines." Pelleas replied with gasps of breaths as his arms with tightly to the wood.

The man didn't answer and begin to turn as Pelleas spoke again, "I beg of you, Soren. You could kill the others but spare her. She has committed no crime." So the man with dark green hair is named Soren.

Soren turned back to Pelleas and push his face towards Pelleas with a voice of anger, "Of course, she committed a crime. Her crime... her crime... like all of them is that she took a place in your heart that belongs to us. What you feel for her is just a simple crush which love is not real."

Pelleas begin to shed tears and spoke in sad tone, "Please, release me, Soren. This is driving our relations and Daein to ruins. It will be restored if we just give up control of Crimea to bring peace and honor. And please, let go of your pride and contempt for life before it will destroy everything we all hold dear. Think of your silver-haired friend!"

**Einion's Base**

Einion awoke from the bed and start gasping, trying to interpret the dream he has.

'Who was that? Nico?' Einion was lost in thought and begin to think what the dream looks like. He remembers a man in black armor on a giant four-legged wyvern approach into a ruin castle while speaking. The voice was so farmiliar, but he couldn't recall where or when he heard it.

What this Nico was holding was a sword surrounded with powerful aura. The aura is red like an ocean of blood and its design was too similar to Einion's Galahad and as he entered the castle, he dismounted the wyvern and feast with the dead and books around him. The dead that he was feasting with looks like rulers or generals of many nations, conquered by the warrior.

This other dream looks like the past. Soren and Pelleas are obviously brother and does it mean that he's related to them? Could he be a descendant? He remembers the name Daein. It's a powerful militaristic country that almost conquer Tellius or maybe the world under King Ashnard. Einion is thinking of going back to Daein but the problem is, what direction is Daein? Nobody in Ylisse knows the direction towards Tellius.

Einion got off his bed and get dress in his armor. His armor was going to get repaired and improved soon. Frustrated that his memory was shattered and yet he still remember the style of his fighting and his knowledge of magic is yet to be like a style of the powerful warrior. He has a mind of a tactician and the charismatic skill of a royal or a general.

* * *

**12 years later, Ylisstol**

Randy became a well-respected member of the royal family when Emmeryn, the Exalt, adopted him as another brother. He now wears a tunic bearing the mark of the Exalt on it and white royal robes and his hand that resembles the Mark of Grima was covered. Randy told his new family and friends his story on why he abandon Plegia and how crazy his father was.

Randy's new education was a struggle in his first year, but he manage to be at his top. His sword fighting skills is mainly one in the top three behind Chrom. His magic was above average and it manage to beat out everyone. The biggest flaw throughout his years in education is him being shy to ask out or woo any women including Cordelia, the woman whom he has a crush on. He admires her skills of riding a pegasus, her hair, and her figure but it's obvious that she is in love with Chrom, the man who he now calls brother and the man who never return any love for Cordelia.

There was a birthday party for Chrom in the palace. The palace was very much decorated and tables of food are everywhere. The courts of Ylisse are around and chatting about politics as Randy observes the party. Randy is wearing one of the finest royal robes and clothes in the continent.

"Hey, what are you doing, Randy?" Randy look behind to see Lissa tugging his clothes with a smile. Lissa has grown to a beautiful woman with some traits that a child will have such as pranks. She is letting her hair down and her dress was as white as snow.

"I'm looking around. I don't know if I could... You know." Robin took a sip of water as he could see many of his friends around such as Stahl grabbing ton load of food and Vaike bragging how he is the true rival of Chrom.

"Come on, don't tell me you are starting to get shy to see Cordelia, aren't you?" Lissa grinned and Randy scowled his younger guardian sister.

"Lissa! Wha-"

"There you are. Come on, you can't just always be alone. It's my birthday, go unwind and have some fun! Ask Cordelia to a dance." Randy felt Chrom's arm around him.

Randy look to see Cordelia in a red formal dress with Sumia who is wearing a purple dress. Randy gulp and his face begin to sweat in nervousness and fear. What if she rejects him or worse, being clumsy and awkward around her?

"I believe that I need another drink." Randy begins to make his way towards the table where the bowl of punch was.

"Oh no you don't," Chrom grab Randy and push him towards both Sumia and Cordelia. Randy gulp as he was push towards the two fine maidens who just turn their heads to the embarrassed Randy.

Cordelia and Sumia smiled at Randy who just clear his throat. Sumia decides to leave the two alone due to her knowledge of Randy's crush on Cordelia. Now that they are alone together, it's awkward that they are standing together with Randy's eyes left Cordelia's. Yes, Randy doesn't have the guts or the nerve to talk up to Cordelia as his chances are now slim due to the awkward position they are in and lack of eye contact.

"Umm, Randy?" Cordelia begins with a blank expression as she has no clue that Randy has feelings for her. Ok, maybe she might know some of it as a crush, but not full details. She's too in love with Chrom to realize that Chrom's adopted brother is attracted towards her.

'Come on Randy! You got to think of something! You are the smartest and 2nd best fighter in Ylisstol and yet you have trouble with women. How embarrassing?' Randy was about to hit his own head and when he was about to do that, Cordelia walked away from him, talking with Vaike about how Vaike is considered the perfect rival for Chrom. That's not all they're talking about, they're talking about how Vaike could help Cordelia hook up with Chrom.

Randy watch with hopelessness as he sees that his chances with the woman of his dreams is down to almost impossible... Or is it almost impossible? Randy is thinking of stabbing himself with his sword and commit suicide, but Randy remember of what Chrom said before, 'Don't worry if you have no chance. There are plenty fishes in the sea.'

Of course, he knows what it means but he doesn't want other women. He doesn't know why but it's just heartbreaking that the woman of your dreams is obsessed with a boy of a family who adopted you.

Randy begin to walk towards the balcony with a desolate expression.

_Why? Why is wooing a woman so hard? Why couldn't I find the courage to talk? Is it really harder than other things in life?_

"Randy?" Randy look back at Emmeryn who walks towards him with pity and comfort look.

"Emm..."

"Why do you look so sad?" Emmeryn looks pretty worried and it pains her that someone like a family member is looking like a person being rejected from society.

Randy's expression never change and he reply, "Cordelia pretty much rejected me for Chrom." Or did she rejected Randy?

"Poor brother. You shouldn't worry about this too much. This happens every year. Remember what Chrom said: There are plenty fishes in the sea." Emmeryn confronted Randy with comforting words.

Randy look at his adopted sister and nodded. His expression still hasn't changed, but he felt better as Emmeryn give him gestures to enjoy the party. As he entered, he listens and watch Cordelia's playing the harp. It was like birds singing in his ears and her hair is still like roses growing in the garden outside the palace. In Randy's mind, there is no angel in his eyes but her and yet, he couldn't find a way to win her.

* * *

**Well, it's been a long time since I continue this fanfic. No, it's not the same thing as my previous Awakening work. I know how many people love Awakening. Sorry, I was working on my Tellius series.**

**If you're interested, the Tellius fanfic aka the prequel series of my Awakening story is called '****Fire Emblem: Furibunda Regis Bellum'. You may think it's the same thing as the Path of Radiance, yeah but I change it up. Hopefully, you check the fanfic out and review what you think of this fanfic and my Tellius fanfic. If you can't understand of something in the Tellius fanfic, I finished, "Soren's Life' which needs more work in grammar but the storyline is good, trust me.**

**People confused on the pairing due to the [A, B, C]. I meant it will be FeMUxChrom and MMUxCordelia.**


End file.
